


Новости второй свежести

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Северус Снейп никогда не стал бы помогать Гарри Поттеру избавиться от навязчивого поклонника, если бы им не был обаятельный и симпатичный преподаватель Маггловедения, которого Снейп не может терпеть.Однако для этой «помощи» Северусу придётся изобразить, что с Поттером встречается он сам.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Hand News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459480) by [EntreNous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous). 



Поттер влетел в комнату как ураган. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он тут же на неё навалился, тяжело дыша, словно после быстрого бега.

Его волосы торчали во все стороны почти вертикально (словно Гарри неоднократно ерошил их своим фирменным «нервным» жестом), а лицо раскраснелось от напряжения. Галстук сполз и частично развязался, а преподавательская мантия выглядела весьма помятой. Несколько минут Гарри лишь напряжённо сопел, восстанавливая дыхание, всё ещё опираясь на дверь, прикрыв глаза и откинув назад голову. Его кадык ходил ходуном, а рот приоткрылся, чтобы набрать в лёгкие побольше воздуха.

Поттер выглядел так, словно кто-то пытался на него напасть, пока он шёл выпить чаю в преподавательской комнате отдыха Хогвартса.

Северус Снейп, сидевший в противоположном конце комнаты, красноречиво приподнял бровь, ожидая от Гарри объяснений насчёт его странного появления. В это время в комнате отдыха не было никого кроме них, поэтому Северус заслуживал хотя бы извинений за столь шумное вторжение в его уединение.

Но Поттер даже не посмотрел в его сторону: он лишь устало застонал и уронил голову на ладони, бормоча что-то неразборчивое.

Какое-то время Северус неподвижно сидел в большом кожаном кресле, которое он всегда занимал в комнате отдыха. Потом он скрестил руки на груди и скривился. Затем сузил глаза и начал нетерпеливо постукивать по полу ногой в ожидании какой-то реакции Поттера. Наконец он не выдержал:

— Я так понимаю, мистер Поттер, столь необычное появление как-то связано с вашими недавними… трудностями? — Снейп кивнул в сторону столика за своей спиной. Там лежал свежий выпуск «Еженедельных Ведьмостей» (разумеется, нетронутый — у Северуса Снейпа были гораздо более важные и интересные дела, чем читать подобную чушь).

Заголовок на первой полосе буквально кричал:

« _ШОКИРУЮЩЕЕ ОТКРЫТИЕ: ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР ПРЕДПОЧИТАЕТ МУЖЧИН!!!_

_КОМУ ЖЕ ИЗ МАГОВ ПОСЧАСТЛИВИТСЯ ЗАВЛАДЕТЬ ЕГО СЕРДЦЕМ?_

_Читайте список уже влюблённых в героя холостяков на странице 3! Пройдите тест на странице 8, чтобы узнать, не вас ли ищет спаситель магического мира!»_

— Так что? — поинтересовался Снейп, так и не дождавшись ответа.

По-прежнему не глядя на него, Поттер продолжил своё бормотание, но уже громче и экспрессивнее:

— «Доверься Луне с объявлением, — говорила Герми. — Мы проследим, чтобы «Придира» написал короткое и достойное заявление, — обещала она. — Когда твою новость опубликуют, любой ажиотаж вокруг этой темы быстро утихнет», — Гарри с отвращением потряс головой, после чего прошёл к креслу напротив и устало в него упал.

Снейп снова приподнял бровь:

— Хотя само предположение, будто «Придира» может напечатать «достойное заявление» — несомненно, смехотворно, если не ошибаюсь, данное объявление о ваших сексуальных предпочтениях было размещено в совсем другой пародии на периодическое издание.

— Вы думаете, я не заметил? — Гарри нервно запустил пальцы в свою многострадальную шевелюру. — Признаюсь, я повёлся на убеждения Герми. Она говорила, что публикация в «Придире» вызовет некоторый интерес, но он быстро пройдёт. А вместо этого, после «Придиры» обо мне написал «Ежедневный Пророк», потом выпустили репортаж «Магические Новости», теперь вот эстафету переняли «Еженедельные Ведьмости»… — Поттер беспомощно изобразил руками что-то малопонятное.

Северус задумчиво на него посмотрел, постукивая пальцем по своей нижней губе:

— Хм-м. Я слышал, «Трансфигурация Сегодня» планирует восьмистраничный обзор качеств, которые вас больше всего привлекают в мужчинах. С подробными советами, как их можно имитировать.

Глаза Гарри испуганно расширились. Он даже рот раскрыл от удивления:

— Вы ведь это не всерьёз?

— Ну разумеется, нет, Поттер! — рявкнул Снейп. — Я даже не сомневаюсь в том, что вы в восторге от всего этого внимания, и уже начали коллекционировать газетные вырезки в качестве признательности журналистам за очередное раздувание всеобщей шумихи вокруг вашей персоны.

Поттер привстал из кресла, явно намереваясь что-то возразить, но Северус остановил его резким взглядом:

— Тем не менее как директор Хогвартса я обязан вам напомнить, что весь этот истерический ажиотаж — и неважно, насколько он для вас желанный — будет лишь мешать вашей нормальной работе в качестве преподавателя Защиты от Тёмных Искусств.

Гарри побледнел:

— Это последнее, чего я хотел бы, — он сделал глубокий вдох, — несмотря на ваши постоянные утверждения, что мне нравится внимание; я всегда хотел только того, чтобы меня оставили в покое. Именно поэтому я изначально согласился на интервью в «Придире»: чтобы прекратить все эти идиотские слухи и сплетни о моих помолвках и грядущих свадьбах каждый раз, когда кому-то удавалось заснять меня на расстоянии метра от любой женщины.

Северус поджал губы:

— Подробности вашей личной жизни, Поттер, меня совершенно не интересуют.

Из коридора послышался шум: кто-то подёргал ручку двери и недовольно выругался, обнаружив, что комната отдыха заперта. Ну конечно: Поттер в своей излюбленной самонадеянности решил, что из-за своих душевных терзаний он вправе перекрыть доступ в комнату отдыха всем остальным преподавателям.

Гарри уставился на Снейпа своими огромными зелёными глазами. Он ещё сильнее покраснел: так, что на щеках даже проступили ярко-розовые пятна.

— Вы должны мне помочь, директор. У меня нет времени всё объяснить, но чуть раньше я вбежал сюда, потому что…

— Вам требуется помощь, чтобы защититься от настойчивого юного поклонника, пытавшегося накрыть ваш рот своим? Определённо, с этим вам не ко мне.

Гарри разинул рот:

— Как вы догадались?

— Ой, да ладно вам, — фыркнул Северус, — любой дурак смог бы заметить, что вас только что поцеловали, и, скорее всего, против вашего желания. Ваша мантия была в беспорядке заметно больше обычного, словно кто-то вас за неё держал или тянул, а ваши яркие пухлые губы были…

Поттер издал странный задушенный звук, и Снейп отвёл пристальный взгляд от упомянутых губ. Затем он откашлялся и недовольно скривился.

Всё ещё удивлённо глядя на Северуса, Гарри машинально провёл пальцами по губам, похоже, даже не замечая своего жеста. Как и снова последовавшей попытки кого-то из коридора открыть дверь.

Встряхнув головой, Снейп продолжил:

— Даже если какой-то семикурсник вбил себе в голову, что вы больше не являетесь запретным объектом его страстных фантазий, но, наоборот, стали теоретически доступны для участия в его юношеских эротических экспериментах…

Дверная ручка снова задёргалась.

— Похоже, замок заело, — произнёс знакомый бодрый голос.

— Это не студент, — зашептал Поттер с весьма обеспокоенным видом, — это Стивенс.

Северус сузил глаза, смерив дверь недобрым взглядом. Он совершенно не переносил Годфри Стивенса, нового преподавателя маггловедения.

Привлекательная внешность Стивенса заставляла оборачиваться ему вслед как женщин, так и мужчин, и он умел очаровать почти любого, чтобы получить желаемое. Что ещё хуже, в отличие от красивого болвана вроде того же Гилдероя Локхарта, Стивенс обладал необходимыми знаниями и опытом для своей профессии. Став любимым преподавателем для большинства студентов и подружившись со многими из профессоров всего после полугода работы, Годфри Стивенс зашёл так далеко, что неоднократно пытался завязать приятельские отношения с самим Северусом. И, хотя директор неприязненно признавал, что Стивенс неплох в качестве преподавателя, у него не было ни малейшего желания общаться с любым из своих коллег сверх необходимого рабочего минимума.

И уж совершенно точно Снейп не хотел общаться с человеком, которому всё в жизни доставалось так непозволительно легко. Причём ладно бы Стивенс добивался своих успехов лишь благодаря врождённому обаянию: несомненная компетентность нового коллеги выводила Северуса Снейпа из себя. А неизменное настойчивое дружелюбие Стивенса — просто-таки бесило.

И вот, теперь ещё и узнать, что Стивенсу стало мало всеобщего уважения и симпатии в Хогвартсе, и он решил вступить в соревнование за сердце Гарри Поттера? Поттера, которого подавляющее большинство магов по своей глупости считало Мерлин знает каким ценным призом? Этого Северус просто не мог оставить без вмешательства.

Снейп скрипнул зубами. Ему крайне не хотелось потакать Поттеровой жажде внимания, но увы, в данном случае помешать Стивенсу обозначало помочь Гарри. И с этим ничего нельзя было поделать.

— Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал, Поттер?

Гарри бросил на него нервный взгляд:

— Просто… подыграйте мне, — и он взмахнул рукой в сторону двери. Лёгкое дуновение беспалочковой магии, и дверной замок тихо щёлкнул, открываясь.

— Гарри! — мягко воскликнул Стивенс, ужом проскользнув в комнату и закрыв за собой дверь. — Я так и думал, что найду тебя здесь, — он понизил голос, — ты даже не дал мне шанса объяснить, что…

Северус негромко кашлянул.

— О! Директор Снейп, — Стивенс удивлённо повернулся к креслу Северуса, — я и не знал, что вы здесь.

— Да, я заметил, — холодно ответил Снейп.

Стивенс, ни капли не смутившись, ответил ему лучезарной улыбкой, после чего повернулся к своему изначальному собеседнику:

— Гарри, я бы хотел поговорить с тобой наедине…

— Боюсь, сейчас я никак не могу. Мы с Северусом как раз обсуждали наши планы на ужин в Хогсмиде сегодня вечером, — Поттер шагнул ближе к директорскому креслу.

Снейп выразительно посмотрел на Гарри, стараясь, чтобы в его взгляде не слишком явно (для Стивенса) читалось «Поттер, какого чёрта?!» Весь преподавательский состав Хогвартса прекрасно знал, что Северус очень редко покидал школу, кроме как на выходных, в отпуск, или в случае каких-то чрезвычайных обстоятельств. Поэтому заявление Поттера об их совместных планах на пятничный ужин недвусмысленно означало, что между ними как минимум крепкая дружба, если вообще не романтическая связь. И, хотя Снейп согласился помочь Гарри отделаться от раздражающего Стивенса, подобный способ ему в голову совершенно не приходил.

— Ужин? — с явным любопытством спросил Стивенс. Он продолжал улыбаться, и Северус отчётливо понял, что настырный преподаватель маггловедения собирается напроситься пойти с ними. Перспектива ужина с Поттером ради поддержания этого нелепого фарса сама по себе вызывала у Снейпа отвращение, но мысль о том, что к ним может ещё и присоединиться невыносимый Годфри Стивенс, рождала у Северуса серьёзнейшие опасения за целостность своей зубной эмали.

Помог, как ни странно, Поттер:

— Именно, — ответил Гарри, бесцеремонно усаживаясь на подлокотник кресла Снейпа. После чего, как будто всего этого демонстративного панибратства ему было недостаточно, он взял Северуса за руку! — Учитывая наши обязанности в школе, нам нечасто удаётся выбраться куда-то только вдвоём.

Снейпу потребовалась вся его хвалёная выдержка, чтобы не отдёрнуть руку. Особенно когда Поттер начал нежно поглаживать его кисть между указательным и большим пальцем. Неприязнь Северуса к Годфри Стивенсу достигла совершенно нового уровня.

— О… Понимаю, — Стивенс уставился на их сомкнутые ладони, — и прошу прощения, если я… — он виновато улыбнулся. — Приятного вам вечера, джентльмены. А мне, пожалуй, пора навестить своих пятикурсников из Гриффиндора и Хаффлпаффа.

Вежливо кивнув им обоим, профессор маггловедения вышел, даже не закрыв за собой дверь до конца.

Прежде чем Северус успел наконец освободить руку из Поттеровой хватки, Гарри расслабленно вздохнул и обмяк; должно быть, от облегчения из-за ухода Стивенса. Но поскольку Гарри всё ещё сидел на подлокотнике директорского кресла, теперь он прислонился к Снейпу в некоем подобии объятия.

Потрясённый Северус уже раскрыл рот, чтобы потребовать немедленно от него отодвинуться — но не успел.

— У меня сегодня было ужасно суматошное утро: я еле-еле смогла выкроить минутку, чтобы выпить чашечку… О-ох, Мерлин мой! — воскликнула профессор Спраут, замерев в дверях комнаты отдыха при виде идиллической картины из Гарри Поттера, чуть ли не сидящего на коленях у Северуса Снейпа.

Северус немедленно поднялся из кресла, бросив на Поттера тяжёлый взгляд. Гарри тоже встал, старательно избегая смотреть директору в глаза.

— Прошу прощения, — Гарри повернулся к Помоне Спраут. В его голосе не было и намёка на извинения, — мы просто… — он неопределённо улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— О… Конечно… — выпалила профессор Спраут, отступая обратно к выходу. — Я лишь… — так и не закончив свою фразу, она окинула мужчин ещё одним ошеломлённым взглядом и выбежала из комнаты отдыха.

Северус тут же развернулся к Поттеру:

— Я по глупости согласился помочь вам отделаться от Стивенса, хотя и представить не мог, что вам в голову взбредёт такой компрометирующий для меня метод. Но это уже переходит все границы!

— Нет-нет, так всё даже к лучшему, — забормотал Гарри, словно и не услышав, что сказал Снейп, — теперь, когда Помона застала нас вместе, она точно разнесёт эту новость среди остальных преподавателей. Годфри упрямый тип, и он мог бы не поверить, что между нами что-то есть, если бы и окружающие так не думали.

— И Стивенс был бы чертовски прав в своём недоверии, потому что между нами ничего нет! — прошипел Северус, уже не в силах сдерживать своё раздражение. — Я не хочу, чтобы все остальные профессора в Хогвартсе поверили в эту несусветную чушь! На этот раз, Поттер, вы зашли слишком далеко!

— Я знаю... — примирительно сказал Гарри, безуспешно пытаясь пригладить волосы до более-менее приличного состояния. — Послушайте, это всего на неделю или около того: только пока Стивенс не увидит достаточно, чтобы отстать от меня наверняка. Вы же сами сказали, что поможете, — поспешно добавил он, прочитав во взгляде Снейпа что-то недоброе.

Северус устало прикрыл глаза:

— Чёрт с вами. Одна неделя.

Поттер потёр основание шеи.

— Или это может занять немного больше…

— Одна. Неделя. — припечатал Снейп, после чего развернулся на каблуках и удалился в неизменно эффектном вихре своей чёрной мантии.

  
* * *  
— Э-э… Добрый вечер, — нервно поздоровался Гарри позже вечером, переминаясь на пороге директорского кабинета Северуса. Немногим ранее Поттер прислал сову с огрызком пергамента, лаконично гласящим: «В семь часов». И, хотя Снейп придумал даже несколько отговорок, позволяющих увильнуть от собственного обещания Поттеру, в глубине души он уже смирился с участием в следующем акте этого фарса, в который так неосмотрительно позволил себя втянуть.

Северус устало потёр переносицу, на мгновение прикрыв глаза.

— Только не говорите, что вы принесли мне букет, Поттер.

— Что? — Гарри посмотрел на цветы в своей руке. — Ах, это… Я просто подумал… Ну, для поддержания образа. На случай, если бы кто-то увидел, — и он подозрительно осмотрелся по сторонам, как будто в комнатах Снейпа могли прятаться какие-то наблюдатели. После чего протянул цветы Северусу.

— Невилл сказал, что здесь что-то жутко полезное, — добавил Поттер, видя, что Снейп не торопится брать букет.

Демонстративно вздохнув, Северус взял охапку цветов. Взглянув повнимательнее, он убедился, что среди них действительно было несколько редких растений. Из тех, за которыми ему обычно нужно было выбираться в южные регионы при помощи порт-ключа.

— И вправду. Что ж, хорошо, — Снейп положил цветы на стол, накладывая на них чары сохранения, чтобы растения без проблем дождались, пока он сможет полноценно ими заняться.

Всё время, пока они шли — от директорской башни и до самого выхода из Хогвартса, ни один не промолвил ни слова.

— Я так понимаю, чтобы поддержать нашу ложь об ужине, мы вместе выходим за ворота замка, после чего расходимся каждый по своим делам, а в условленное время встречаемся для возвращения в Хогвартс? — наконец спросил Северус, когда они подошли к означенным воротам.

Наедине с собой Снейп несколько послеобеденных часов ворчал о будущей бездарной трате своего пятничного вечера. Впрочем, после некоторых размышлений он пришёл к выводу, что Поттер не может ожидать, будто они в самом деле пойдут вместе ужинать. И Северус не без удовольствия решил провести эти несколько часов за чтением книжных новинок по зельеварению в одном хогсмидском магазинчике подержанных книг. Таким образом, он выполнит обещание помочь Поттеру, поддержав его враньё своим нахождением вне замка, а заодно избавит их обоих от тягостной перспективы провести вечер в компании друг друга.

— Что-о? Нет, конечно же, нет. Я… э-э… уже заказал нам столик у Брамбиллы в Хогсмиде, — немного нервно ответил Гарри, — я подумал, что это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать в благодарность за всю вашу помощь в этой истории. Позвольте, я хотя бы угощу вас ужином.

В словах Поттера определённо была логика: Северус ведь не только тратил на него своё драгоценное время, но и согласился поддержать эту совершенно нелепую ложь об их несуществующих отношениях. Так что, если подумать, было бы справедливо получить за это хоть какую-то компенсацию. Придя к этому выводу, Снейп деланно скривился и с неохотой кивнул.

— Замечательно! — просиял Поттер, забегая вперёд, чтобы распахнуть перед Северусом ворота замка. — Пойдёмте?


	2. Chapter 2

В ресторане Брамбиллы они провели около полутора отнюдь не неприятных часов. Северус сразу отмахнулся от попыток Гарри выбрать что-то в меню и заказал для них обоих хорошее вино, мастерски приготовленное оссобуко и ризотто по-милански.

По дороге в Хогсмид Мастер Зелий мрачно размышлял, что ужин с Поттером наверняка пройдёт в гнетущем молчании. И утешал себя перспективой немного поиздеваться над Гарри, в подробностях раскритиковав злосчастное заявление своего преподавателя по ЗоТИ о его сексуальных предпочтениях и нелепый способ, который тот выбрал, чтобы поделиться данной информацией с магическим обществом. Это должно было, по крайней мере, поднять Северусу настроение и немного его развлечь.

Однако к удивлению Снейпа, в ожидании, пока принесут вино, Гарри задал несколько совсем не глупых вопросов о последних экспериментах Северуса в зельеварении и между ними завязалась вполне непринуждённая беседа. Они мирно обсудили дальнейшие планы Поттера касательно преподавания Защиты от тёмных искусств: он ведь занимал свою должность уже год; после чего перешли к основным рабочим вопросам Снейпа в качестве директора Хогвартса. Затем немного поспорили, решит ли новый Совет управляющих добавить Уход за магическими существами к обязательной учебной программе для четверокурсников, учитывая тревожный рост популяции диких взрывохвостых мантикрабов в Британии. И, наконец, даже обговорили избирательные шансы нескольких наименее нелепых кандидатов в новые судьи Визенгамота, не без удовольствия обнаружив, что согласны друг с другом в большинстве своих оценок и мнений.

И вот, бредя бок о бок с Гарри (выглядевшим удивительно довольным для человека, который только что выложил весьма внушительную сумму за всего лишь ужин, пусть и неплохой) обратно в Хогвартс, Северус решил, что теперь он наконец-то может задать Поттеру вопрос, интересовавший его на протяжении всего дня.

Ни о чём не подозревающий Гарри махнул рукой в сторону недавно открывшегося уютного бара как раз у них по пути:

— Может, зайдём выпить по стаканчику…

— Поттер, я вынужден поинтересоваться: почему, вместо того, чтобы выдумывать всю эту замысловатую историю с нашими якобы отношениями, и потратить пятничный вечер впустую, вы не захотели просто принять ухаживания Стивенса? — перебил его Северус. Не то, чтобы он хотел свести Гарри с раздражающим профессором маггловедения, вовсе нет. Но, несмотря на свою неприязнь к Стивенсу, Снейп прекрасно сознавал, что многие ведьмы и волшебники были бы только рады подобному вниманию. Нелогичное поведение Поттера вызывало у Северуса любопытство: «Зачем, собственно, идти на такие сложности только ради того, чтобы отвадить Стивенса?»

— Стивенс меня не интересует. Он не в моём вкусе, — довольно резко ответил Гарри, сунув руки в карманы мантии и ускорив шаг.

— Странно. Мне казалось, он бы понравился подавляющему большинству людей, — заметил Северус, без труда подстраиваясь под изменившуюся скорость Поттера; высокий Мастер зелий был всегда рад возможности размять свои длинные ноги. — У вас, должно быть, очень непростые запросы, если вы ждёте кого-то ещё более привлекательного, успешного и популярного.

Гарри остановился.

— Я никогда не говорил, что ищу кого-то привлекательного и популярного, — буркнул он, — и кроме того, мне казалось, что мы совсем неплохо проводим время. Я бы не назвал этот вечер потраченным впустую.

Снейп решил, что попытка Поттера сменить тему была вызвана недовольством от его предыдущего нелестного комментария о запросах.

— Бессмысленно оторвав меня от моих рабочих обязанностей, а затем вытащив на ужин только для того, чтобы подкрепить свою ложь? Не знал, что подобное времяпрепровождение может показаться кому-то хорошим, — саркастично протянул Северус.

— Что ж, — Гарри упрямо вскинул подбородок, — теперь, когда мне стало ясно, как вы это всё воспринимаете, я прошу прощения за то, что зря потратил ваше драгоценное время.

Снейп проигнорировал эту сомнительную пародию на извинение и вернулся к более интересующему его вопросу:

— В самом деле, Поттер, вы меня не убедили. Не понимаю, почему вы сегодня с таким упорством избегали Стивенса. Большинство молодых волшебников с вашими предпочтениями наверняка попробовали бы дать шанс… возможному развитию ситуации.

Северусу скоро должно было исполниться сорок пять, но он прекрасно помнил гибкость своих критериев к сексуальным партнёрам, когда ему было столько же лет, сколько сейчас Гарри. В юности ни он сам, ни любые из его знакомых не были такими разборчивыми, если к ним проявлял настойчивый интерес кто-то настолько привлекательный, как Стивенс. Поведение Поттера определённо было непонятным, а Северус Снейп всегда с подозрением относился к непонятным вещам.

А ещё он чувствовал неясное раздражение, клокочущее внутри тем сильнее, чем больше они с Поттером развивали эту тему. И у Снейпа не было времени разобраться в причинах своей злости или хотя бы задуматься, что поскольку он сам же и завёл эту беседу, его поведение было совершенно нелогичным.

Игнорируя растущее напряжение, Северус упрямо продолжил:

— Возможно, вам стоило лучше продумать последствия объявления о своей гомосексуальности и открытости для новых отношений, о чём вы так охотно повторяли в самых разных источниках? Я совсем не понимаю, зачем было озвучивать эти подробности перед всей магической Британией, чтобы теперь отвергать самые интересные поступающие предложения.

— То есть, по-вашему, мне нужно было закрутить роман со Стивенсом — даже если он мне не нравится — только потому, что он нравится какому-то там «большинству»? — с негодованием возразил Гарри. Его голос всё сильнее звенел от гнева. — Такое впечатление, что вы вообще меня не слушаете! Я объявил о своей ориентации вовсе не для того, чтобы таким образом себя рекламировать, и уж точно не затем, чтобы каждый гомосексуальный волшебник, находящийся в пределах аппарирования, счёл это приглашением без спроса засунуть язык мне в рот!

У Северуса в воображении тут же возникла непрошеная картина, как Стивенс прижимает Гарри к стене, горячо и сильно его целует, а Гарри слабо сопротивляется, постепенно всё больше поддаваясь этому напору… От этих мыслей внутри что-то неприятно заныло.

— Если не для того, чтобы объявить о своей доступности и желании поэкспериментировать в постели с разными симпатичными волшебниками, разделяющими те же пристрастия, то для чего же? — с вызовом спросил Северус.

— Может, я ищу что-то серьёзное, — глухо сказал Гарри, — может, я надеялся, что это известие заставит взглянуть на меня по-новому кого-то, кто мне небезразличен. Что бы вы по этому поводу ни думали, я никогда не собирался бежать в постель с первым попавшимся мужчиной, который это предложит.

Снейп сузил глаза. Грызущее чувство внутри становилось всё сильнее, но вместе с ним росло и раздражение, не давая прекратить этот разгорающийся спор.

— И всё равно я не понимаю, чем вам не нравится Стивенс. Годфри бесспорно обаятелен и на него приятно смотреть. Да что там... Даже я не могу не признать, что он обладает вполне отчётливой сексуальной привлекательностью.

Гарри даже отступил на шаг; он выглядел так, словно Северус его ударил. Затем его лицо перекосилось от злости:

— Если он кажется вам таким привлекательным, почему бы вам самому не пойти и его не трахнуть?!

Снейп сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь справиться с волной почти неконтролируемой ярости.

— Вне всяких сомнений, я крупно ошибся, согласившись на общение с вами, выходящее за пределы рабочих вопросов и мест, — процедил он, — и ошибся ещё больше, согласившись помочь вам со всей этой идиотской затеей. Хочу вам напомнить, Поттер, что я ваш директор, и я не позволю разговаривать со мной в подобном неуважительном…

Снейп осекся посреди предложения, сжав губы в тонкую сердитую линию. Не было никакого смысла продолжать свою речь, поскольку Гарри Поттер с громким хлопком дезаппарировал, сбежав и от разговора, и от самого Северуса.

  
* * *  
В течение следующих трёх дней Северус Снейп не сказал Поттеру ни единого слова.

Разумеется, он видел Гарри. Он наблюдал за ним на преподавательских совещаниях, где Поттер забивался в угол рядом с Невилом Лонгботтомом и хранил абсолютное молчание, даже когда поднимались вопросы, требующие его участия. Он замечал Гарри на трапезах в Большом зале, хотя тот и сбежал со своего обычного места за два сидения от Северуса, и теперь прятался на другом конце стола, возле Хагрида.

Кажется, в одну из ночей он даже встретил Поттера в одном из коридоров на третьем этаже во время своего дежурства. Впрочем, край мантии (Снейп узнал необычную вышивку, которую он хорошо рассмотрел во время их прогулки в Хогсмиде), стремительно исчезающий за поворотом, вряд ли можно было считать полноценной встречей.

За эти дни Северус заметил, что он стал более раздражительным, то и дело выходя из себя по разным несущественным поводам и назначая ученикам более жёсткие взыскания, чем обычно. Он никогда специально не стремился к компании Поттера, но тем не менее, похоже, умудрился привыкнуть к их постоянному общению за последний год.

Так, Снейп с удивлением понял, что раньше Гарри постоянно подходил к нему после разных совещаний, завязывая несерьёзные беседы о чём угодно. Или пересекался с ним между уроками, комментируя последние новости от квиддичных команд или озвучивая своё непрошенное мнение насчёт того или иного школьного вопроса. Всего несколько дней назад — до всех этих событий с выдуманными отношениями и ужином, Северус Снейп никогда не подумал бы, что эти мимолётные встречи хоть что-то для него значат. Но теперь, когда между ним и Поттером повисло напряжённое молчание, Мастер зелий был вынужден признать, что без их привычных ежедневных разговоров ему стало не хватать обычного человеческого общения.

Дементор побери, без навязчивого общества Поттера Северус так изголодался по дружескому общению, что умышленно задержал после собрания Филиуса Флитвика! И осознал свою ошибку, только когда Филиус нервно постучал по своим крохотным наручным часам и убежал, бормоча какие-то извинения.

Продолжать и дальше себя убеждать, будто ничего не изменилось, было бессмысленным. Как бы Снейпу ни была неприятна сама эта мысль, без Гарри Поттера в его жизни образовалась дыра.

  
* * *  
— Неполадки в раю? — понимающе спросила профессор Спраут, заметив, как Северус смотрит в направлении нового обеденного места Поттера. Точнее, на кончики его взлохмаченных вихров: единственное, что можно было разглядеть за внушительной фигурой Хагрида.

Снейп скрипнул зубами и обратил всё своё внимание на телячью отбивную.

— Уверена, что вы скоро помиритесь, — продолжила Помона, успокаивающе похлопав его по руке.

Скривившись, Северус отодвинул руку и положил себе ещё картофеля.

— Хотя, возможно, тебе лучше бы наладить всё побыстрее, — задумчиво шепнула профессор Спраут, многозначительно косясь в сторону той части стола, где укрылся Гарри.

Несмотря на решение не поддаваться на уловки Помоны и не проверять, на что она так уставилась, Северус почти неосознанно развернулся в своём кресле, чтобы лучше видеть противоположный конец стола.

Мгновением раньше перед преподавателями появился пирог с патокой и, пока Хагрид придвинулся к общему блюду, чтобы поскорее расправиться с любимым десертом, Снейп увидел, как над креслом Гарри неожиданно близко склонился Годфри Стивенс. Северус молча смотрел, как руки преподавателя маггловедения, ещё минуту назад лежавшие на спинке кресла, уверенно скользнули вперёд, чуть сжимая Гарри за плечи.

Поттер смотрел куда-то вниз, слушая то, что шептал ему на ухо Стивенс. Затем, сделав глубокий вдох, Гарри кивнул: явно колеблясь, но в то же время с чем-то согласившись.

Годфри с улыбкой выпрямился и направился в сторону выхода. Проходя мимо Северуса, мерзавец ему подмигнул!

Не имея никакого желания наблюдать, как Поттер, мило краснея, отправится вслед за Стивенсом — судя по всему, своим новоявленным любовником (и наверняка их отношения завязались не в последнюю очередь в виде Гарриной упрямой реакции на недавние слова Северуса), Мастер зелий со звоном поставил чашку на блюдце и встал из-за стола. Проигнорировав удивлённый взгляд Помоны и свой недоеденный ужин, он стремительно покинул Большой зал и направился к выходу из замка.

  
* * *  
Весенняя ночь была неожиданно прохладной, и Северус зашагал быстрее: торопясь покинуть замок, он не удосужился захватить плащ. Впрочем, Снейп и не собирался долго гулять, он хотел всего лишь проветрить голову и привести в порядок мысли.

Потому что сейчас, к сожалению, его мысли были совсем не в порядке. Он был странным образом огорчён тем фактом, что Гарри столь очевидно изменил своё отношение к Стивенсу. Огорчён, хотя должен был бы радоваться! Вкупе с недавним открытием, что Северусу не хватало общения с Гарри Поттером, это ясно сигнализировало о том, что с Северусом Снейпом происходит что-то совсем неправильное. Разумеется, если Поттер углубит романтические отношения с Годфри Стивенсом, это полностью поглотит его свободное время.

И Северусу больше не нужно будет продолжать поддерживать это подобие дружбы со своим профессором Защиты от тёмных искусств. Постепенно Снейп займёт своё время и мысли более достойными целями и вернётся к той жизни, которую вёл, пока Поттер не вернулся в Хогвартс около года назад.

Не обращая внимания на холод и странную ноющую боль в груди, Северус упрямо продолжил свой маршрут вокруг замка, обойдя небольшую поляну и углубившись в заросли молодых деревьев. Как вдруг ночную тишину нарушил близкий треск ломающихся ветвей и чьи-то ругательства — и на тропу перед Северусом вывалился Гарри Поттер.

На мгновение они оба удивлённо замерли. Снейп уже собрался скривиться в качестве приветствия и продолжить путь молча: Поттеру ещё надлежало извиниться перед ним за своё в высшей степени неподобающее обращение и поведение несколько дней назад. Но, когда Гарри обеспокоенно посмотрел куда-то назад, Мастер зелий не удержался от презрительного фырканья:

— В чём дело, Поттер? Проблемы с вашим новым любовником?

— Он не… Послушайте, сейчас нет времени объяснять, — быстро ответил Гарри, — и я знаю, что вы на меня злитесь, но сейчас у меня действительно нет времени… Обещаю, я всё исправлю позже!

С этими словами он побежал куда-то в сторону Северуса. Но, по-видимому, споткнулся о камень или корень, потому что в следующий миг полетел прямо на Снейпа.

Должно быть, повлияли многолетние привычки, когда Северус Снейп то и дело метафорически ловил Гарри Поттера, не давая тому упасть. Повлияли, неожиданно превратившись во вполне реальное действие: вместо того, чтобы отойти в сторону или отпихнуть падающего Поттера, Северус распахнул руки, чтобы его поймать.

Несколько секунд они в замешательстве смотрели друг на друга. Взгляд Гарри был странно расфокусированным и Снейп подозревал, что его собственный выглядит немногим лучше. Он очень отчётливо ощущал жар тела Поттера, оказавшегося так близко.

А затем Поттер накрыл его губы своими.

Северус застыл. Он раскрыл было рот — разумеется, чтобы возмутиться — но вместо этого лишь каким-то образом углубил их неожиданный поцелуй. Губы Гарри оказались такими же мягкими и упругими, как они выглядели несколько дней назад в комнате отдыха, а его прерывистое дыхание вызывало у Северуса неясную дрожь вдоль позвоночника и стремление к более тесному контакту. Последнее чувство, похоже, было взаимным: Гарри прижимался к нему всё сильнее.

К тому времени, когда Северус услышал, как рядом кто-то демонстративно откашлялся, руки Поттера крепко обвивали его шею, Северусова правая ладонь зарылась в непослушные пряди Гарри, а левая легла ему на бедро в отчётливо собственническом жесте. Несмотря на смутное понимание, что кто-то застал их в столь пикантной ситуации, Гарри с Северусом отстранились друг от друга только при звуке чужого голоса, тяжело дыша и пряча глаза.

— Похоже, мне следовало прислушаться к твоим словам, Гарри, — опечаленно сказал Годфри Стивенс.

Он стоял всего в нескольких футах, но смотрел почему-то не на Гарри, а на Северуса. И его взгляд был неприятно проницательным.

Северус скривился от отвращения, шагнув подальше от Поттера и пытаясь прийти в себя и привести в порядок свою мантию. Он должен был догадаться о чём речь, когда Гарри только произнёс свою странную просьбу. Поттер снова заставил Северуса помогать в его амурных делах (причём на этот раз даже без спроса), вместо того, чтобы… Хотя какие ещё причины могли быть у того поцелуя?

Всё это зашло слишком далеко: теперь уже не просто инсценировка в комнате отдыха, призванная создать у Стивенса некое ложное впечатление, ни даже совместно проведённый вечер и ужин, только чтобы поддержать легенду Поттера. Нет, на этот раз Северуса втянули в это физически и очень лично, использовав его для очередной лживой сцены: на этот раз с изображением страсти. И Снейп сам позволил вовлечь себя в этот абсурдный обман. Хуже того, он пошёл у Поттера на поводу, вообразив, что тот действительно захотел и осознанно решил его поцеловать…

Это ранило намного больнее, чем Северус ожидал, и его захлестнуло острое желание тут же раскрыть всю ложь Поттера, разоблачить все его фальшивые слова и поступки.

Но Снейп не успел ни отплатить Поттеру за чудовищные вольности его поведения, ни объяснить Годфри, что всё это был лишь невероятный спектакль. Пока Северус осознавал истинный смысл ситуации, Гарри уже начал отвечать Стивенсу.

— Годфри, я же пытался тебе объяснить: я уже занят, — Поттер пожал плечами и улыбнулся, — но, как я понимаю, поступки говорят громче слов.

На последней фразе Гарри бросил мимолётный взгляд на Северуса. Чёрт побери, у поганца даже хватило наглости улыбнуться ещё шире!

— Похоже на то, — плечи Стивенса поникли; он выглядел сдавшимся, — теперь я и впрямь вижу, как обстоят дела у вас двоих.

Годфри вздохнул (довольно демонстративно, на взгляд Северуса):

— Я больше не буду пытаться вмешиваться, — он вежливо кивнул, — директор Снейп, доброй ночи.

И профессор маггловедения зашагал обратно к замку.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гарри, беспокойно взъерошивая волосы. Когда Северус ничего не ответил, Поттер продолжил:

— Извините. В смысле, что не смог вас толком предупредить. Но на это совсем не было времени, а учитывая то, как мы с вами избегали друг друга всю неделю, я просто должен был что-то придумать, чтобы убедить Годфри, что мы не расстались. А кроме того…

— Этот фарс закончен, Поттер, — холодно процедил Северус, делая шаг назад, а затем и ещё один.

Гарри заморгал:

— Что?

— Ваша ложь, в которой вы убедили меня участвовать. Вы больше не будете использовать меня в качестве прикрытия, чтобы избавиться от чьих-то знаков внимания. Откажите Стивенсу открыто или примите его ухаживания; меня не волнует, что именно вы выберете. Но прекратите впутывать меня в свой обман.

— Северус, пожалуйста, подожди, — взволнованно попросил Поттер, — я думал, ты не возражаешь. Я думал, что ты хотел...

— Каким же эгоистичным ублюдком вы выросли, Поттер! — прорычал Снейп. — Если я, под влиянием минутной слабости… — он на секунду запнулся, — …согласился помочь вам освободиться от Стивенса, это не значит, что вы можете начать беспардонно ко мне приставать, чтобы поддержать своё никчёмное враньё! Как похоже на методы вашего папаши, — его глаза зло сузились, — использовать любого, кто подвернётся под руку, лишь бы что-то доказать или просто поразвлечься.

— Вы не подворачивались мне под руку! — Гарри нервно вцепился в собственные волосы.

— О, значит вы согласны с тем, что я вас развлёк? Вам мало того, что вы решили обмануть Стивенса, вместо того, чтобы честно ему отказать; вы решили заодно ещё и унизить меня, чтобы потешить своё раздутое эго?!

Гарри побледнел:

— Нет! Дайте мне всё объяснить…

— Я уже достаточно выслушал, — разъярённо прошипел Северус.

Бросив на Поттера предостерегающий взгляд, чтобы тот не вздумал последовать за ним, Мастер зелий резко развернулся и зашагал прочь, сохраняя максимально возможное достоинство. Последнее было непросто, потому что в прохладе ночного воздуха Снейп отчётливо помнил ощущение тёплых губ Поттера, прикасавшихся к его собственным.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующей ночью Северус Снейп хмуро рыскал по коридорам в поисках нарушителей школьного отбоя, на которых он мог бы выместить своё раздражение.

На трапезах в Большом зале он целый день тренировал мрачный взгляд на особенно шумных студентах или на собственной тарелке. За исключением приёмов пищи, Снейп избегал любого общения с преподавателями, запершись в Директорской башне. Благодаря этим нехитрых мерам ему удавалось не встречаться и с Поттером, выглядящим на удивление обеспокоенным и даже подавленным.

Но Северусу больше не было дела до Поттера и его проблем; прокрутив в памяти события прошлой ночи ещё несколько раз, Снейп только сильнее разозлился на выходку Гарри.

К наступлению отбоя Северус был настолько на взводе, что его недовольство требовало хоть какого-то выхода. Поэтому, даже не посмотрев на график преподавательских ночных дежурств, он отправился лично патрулировать коридоры Хогвартса, полный решимости назначить жёсткие взыскания любым студентам, которых поймает после отбоя.

Однако, к его немалому огорчению, тишину школы нарушал лишь писк мышей, преследуемых Дездемоной, новой хвостатой напарницей мистера Филча. Побродив несколько часов по абсолютно пустым коридорам, Северус уже готов был признать эту ночь неудачей и вернуться в свои комнаты, несмотря на то, что его настроение за это время ни капли не улучшилось.

Он не хотел даже думать о Гарри Поттере и о том, что и где Поттер сейчас делает. Наверняка самовлюблённый паршивец наконец принял ухаживания Стивенса. Если уж Поттер унизил Северуса только для того, чтобы потешить своё эго, после последней своей «шутки» он просто должен был выбрать красавчика Годфри. Да что там: скорее всего, Поттер никогда и не собирался по-настоящему отвергать заигрывания Стивенса. Скорее всего, он использовал Северуса только для того, чтобы Годфри захотел его ещё сильнее. И кто знает, может в этот самый момент оба мерзавца от души веселятся, вспоминая, как смешно и нелепо вёл себя директор Снейп, которого они втянули в свои странные игры. При одной мысли об этом Мастер зелий почувствовал себя совсем отвратительно. Развернувшись, он понуро побрёл к своей спальне и бутылке огневиски, припасённой специально для подобных горьких случаев.

Как вдруг до него донеслись негромкие мужские голоса. Оживившись, Северус встал поближе к стене и прислушался, желая выбрать наилучший момент, чтобы грозно предстать перед долгожданными нарушителями.

Сначала он мог уловить лишь обрывки чужого разговора: похоже, собеседники были слишком далеко.

— Так что… с Гарри… чтобы я познакомил тебя с Гвен?

— Хочу, но... обещал… даже не представлял, что на это уйдёт столько времени...

— Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим, — с сомнением заметил первый голос. Судя по улучшающейся слышимости, нарушители шли в сторону Северуса. — Гарри полный профан в ухаживании. А уж с его-то объектом воздыхания! Ты бы только видел, как он...

Остаток фразы потонул во взрыве хохота. Похоже, это были вовсе не студенты, а другие преподаватели, и единственной внятной темой их разговора был Поттер. Северус задумался. Хотя накануне он твёрдо намерился выбросить Поттера из головы, сейчас его многолетний инстинкт буквально кричал, что любые чужие планы, касающиеся Гарри Поттера, в конечном счёте обязательно обернутся именно его, Северуса, головной болью. Поколебавшись, Мастер зелий скользнул в удачно подвернувшуюся нишу, чтобы продолжить подслушивать без риска быть обнаруженным.

— Да уж, похоже, у Гарри не слишком-то получается, — весело ответил второй голос, — но в остальном он классный парень, так что если ему понадобится ещё пара дней моей помощи...

— Пара дней? — первый голос рассмеялся, — по-моему, это о-очень оптимистично.

— Хм, может ты и прав. Кажется, Снейп сейчас здорово на него обозлился.

Северус стиснул зубы, услышав в этом нелепом разговоре собственное имя.

— Так что подумай хорошенько. Не упускай шанса познакомиться с кузиной Ханны, пока Гвен не увел кто-то другой, — продолжил первый голос.

Снейп понятия не имел, о какой Гвен шла речь, но Ханна, скорее всего, была Ханной Абботт, невестой Невилла Лонгботтома. Значит, первый голос принадлежал самому Лонгботтому, а до отвращения приятный тембр второго был ничьим иным, как Годфри Стивенса.

Северуса никогда не интересовали амурные дела своего персонала, но в этом конкретном случае в нём вспыхнуло раздражение. Похоже, что теперь, уже почти заполучив Поттера, Стивенс утратил к нему интерес и сейчас уговаривал Лонгботтома найти ему новый объект для развлечений. Или смазливый профессор маггловедения всегда предпочитал вести несколько романов одновременно, чтобы ублажать своё раздутое эго? Больше того, судя по тому, что Годфри только что сказал, он считал, будто его внимание должно Поттеру каким-то образом «помочь». Северус с трудом удержался от презрительного фырканья: насколько же самовлюблённым должен был быть Стивенс, чтобы вообразить, что, потакая своим сексуальным желаниям, он ещё и «помогает» тем, на кого они направлены.

— Дай мне ещё всего несколько дней, старина, — снова подал голос Стивенс, — когда я застал их целующимися, Снейп смотрел на меня так, словно хотел наложить Круцио. Так что, думаю, скоро всё должно устроиться. Уж теперь-то это не должно занять много времени.

«Всё должно устроиться...», — Северус скривился. Может, он что-то не так услышал или неправильно понял планы Стивенса? Возможно, тот хотел подождать ещё несколько дней, чтобы окончательно понять, свободен Гарри или нет, и только потом переключиться на эту кузину Ханны? Хотя странное дело… Складывалось впечатление, будто увидев Гарри с Северусом, Стивенс надеялся, что теперь его собственный флирт с Поттером зайдёт в тупик. В этом не было совершенно никакой логики. Если только…

— Да, я тоже думал, что всё утрясётся и Гарри со Снейпом наконец сойдутся. Снейп же ревнивый как чёрт! Я бы не удивился, если бы он уже утащил Гарри в свои комнаты, только чтобы держать его подальше от тебя.

— Да я на это и рассчитывал, когда вызвался помочь Гарри. Мы же все видели, как собственнически Снейп начинает себя вести, когда речь заходит о Поттере. Он же волком глядит, если кто-то случайно подойдёт к Гарри ближе, чем на полметра, и рычит на каждого, кто задержит на Гарри взгляд дольше пары секунд. Я был просто уверен, что наша маленькая сценка в комнате отдыха наконец-то подтолкнёт Снейпа к активным действиям, — Стивенс вздохнул, — но, кажется, нам придётся ещё немного постараться.

Северус с такой силой сжал кулаки, что аккуратно остриженные ногти больно впились ему в кожу. Это был единственный доступный способ удержаться от тех активных действий, что пришли ему в голову прямо сейчас. Так значит, Годфри Стивенс вовсе не вёл с Гарри замысловатые романтические игры. Годфри Стивенс, как оказалось, вообще не интересовался Гарри по-настоящему; наоборот, он помогал Поттеру, изображая видимость своего интереса для того, чтобы... чтобы...

— Да уж, тебе ещё придётся попотеть!

Оба волшебника засмеялись.

— Ну, я не против небольших трудностей. В конце концов, речь же не только о том, чтобы помочь Гарри. Доволен директор — довольны и его подчинённые, правда? Думаю, если у Снейпа наладится личная жизнь, мы все сможем вздохнуть с облегчением.

Стивенс говорил об этом с неожиданной... симпатией, и у Северуса забурлила кровь в жилах. Мало того, что эти болваны думали, будто помогают Поттеру, так они ещё и вообразили, что помогают самому Северусу?!

— Может быть, — с явным сомнением протянул Невилл, — честно говоря, не уверен, что даже Гарри сможет сделать Снейпа счастливым. А ведь Гарри один из лучших парней, кого я только знаю.

— Ну, в любом случае, им стоит хотя бы попробовать. Сердцу не прикажешь, а уж сердцам других людей и подавно. Поверь, я пробовал.

На некоторое время оба собеседника замолчали.

— А ты уверен, что Гарри тебя не интересует в этом смысле? — с долей шутки, но и явным любопытством спросил Лонгботтом.

— Более, чем уверен, — рассмеялся Стивенс, — я не по этим делам, мне нравятся только и исключительно дамы. Но я рад возможности подружиться с Гарри и совсем не возражаю поводить Снейпа за нос ещё немного, чтобы Гарри наконец получил свой кусочек счастья.

Судя по звуку, Невилл похлопал Стивенса по плечу:

— Если захочешь немного собственного счастья, сходи на свидание с Гвен. Или, если она тебе не приглянётся, найди себе кого-то другого. В Хогвартсе чертовски одиноко, если у тебя нет никого, с кем можно было бы разделить свою жизнь после работы. Даже не представляю, что я делал бы без Ханны.

Лонгботтом со Стивенсом удалялись всё дальше по коридору и их разговор становился всё тише, но Северус не стал идти за ними следом.

Прижав ко лбу всё ещё сжатые кулаки, он попытался успокоить бешеный стук крови в висках. То, что он только что услышал, было совершенно невероятным и невозможным, но в то же время… однозначным. Поттер не использовал Северуса для того, чтобы отделаться от Стивенса. Поттер воспользовался помощью Стивенса и его притворным интересом для того, чтобы… приманить Северуса.

У Снейпа дрожали руки: то ли от негодования, что им настолько нагло манипулировали, то ли от потрясения из-за новых открывшихся возможностей. Продуманный ужин; вспышка ревности, когда Гарри решил, будто Северусу может нравиться Стивенс; тот внезапный поцелуй, проявивший столько страсти… По-новому взглянув на события, произошедшие после нелепой просьбы Поттера, чтобы Снейп изобразил его романтического партнёра, Северус с удивлением понял, что все они безупречно складываются в единую картину: похоже, Гарри действительно хотел с ним сблизиться.

Северус не стал тратить время на обдумывание, хочет ли и он Гарри Поттера. Изображать на этот счёт сомнения, даже перед самим собой, было абсурдным: теперь, когда Мастер зелий понял, что у него есть даже не шанс — все шансы! — он был как никогда полон решимости добыть сладкий приз, о котором раньше не смел и мечтать. Разумеется, он примет... да что там, он вцепится в эту возможность обеими руками!

И тем не менее… Гарри беззастенчиво его обманывал. Гарри им манипулировал. И хотя теперь Снейп уже не сомневался, что окончание этой игры понравится им обоим, вместо того, чтобы сдаться и признать победу Поттера и его хитрых замыслов, Северус решил разыграть свою собственную финальную партию.

  
* * *  
Следующим вечером он прислал Гарри сову.

«Сегодня в 8 вечера. У меня. Пароль: «Морочащее зелье» — гласила лаконичная записка.

В восемь часов и две минуты в личные комнаты Снейпа неуверенно постучали. Северус открыл дверь и махнул рукой, приглашая Поттера войти.

— Знаю, я немного опоздал, — Гарри нервно откашлялся, — просто сначала я пошёл в ваш кабинет. То есть, я подумал, что вы же не могли иметь в виду, чтобы я пришёл...

— Сядьте, — властно прервал его Снейп, указывая на стоящий рядом диван.

Поттер тут же послушался.

Северус отошёл к столу и плеснул в два стакана немного огневиски. Вручив один из них Поттеру, он молча сел на другом конце дивана и стал ждать.

— Наверное, вы на меня сейчас злитесь… — неловко начал Гарри.

— И вы это исправите, — очень ровным тоном заметил Северус. Не отрывая от Поттера ничего не выражающего взгляда, он сделал неторопливый глоток огневиски.

— Э-э… Прошу прощения? — Гарри обеими руками вцепился в свой стакан.

— Перед тем, как вы на меня набросились, вы пообещали, что позже всё исправите, — напомнил Снейп, наблюдая за беспомощно приоткрытыми розовыми губами.

— Э-э-э… О-о! Вы имеете в виду, той ночью, когда я… — Гарри запнулся. Румянец, уже покрывавший его щёки, заметно усилился, спустившись на шею и, несомненно, ещё ниже. Поттер нервно отхлебнул из своего стакана и закашлялся от крепости напитка.

Северус никак не отреагировал на удивление Гарри. Разгладив складки на своей мантии, он принялся задумчиво изучать края хрустального стакана.

— О, если бы речь шла только о той ночи, Поттер… Боюсь, вам придётся компенсировать мои неудобства за гораздо большее, чем тот ваш стратегически спланированный поцелуй. Я так понимаю, вас ведь по-прежнему тревожит перспектива ухаживаний Стивенса? Если так, и если вы хотите, чтобы я продолжил участвовать в вашем спектакле и изображать, будто мы с вами пара, я рассчитываю получить нечто взамен.

— Э-э… Д-да, думаю, вы правы, — Гарри неловко заёрзал, бросая встревоженные (и, как ему наверняка казалось, незаметные) взгляды на Северуса. Поняв, что Мастер зелий не собирается продолжать свою речь, Поттер нервно облизнул губы. — Вы… э-э… придумали что-то конкретное?

Снейп неторопливо поставил свой стакан на столик и придвинулся ближе к Поттеру. Заметно ближе, почти вплотную. С удовольствием отметив, как Гарри прикусил губу, пытаясь не встречаться с ним взглядом, Северус аккуратно взял стакан из слегка дрожащих Поттеровых пальцев и поставил рядом со своим.

— Здесь, в Хогвартсе, бывает довольно одиноко, — низким бархатным голосом сказал Северус. Гарри неверяще уставился на него потрясённо распахнутыми глазами. — Тем вечером, когда вы меня поцеловали, думаю, я нашёл способ, которым вы можете компенсировать мне неудобства от участия в этой вашей запутанной лжи.

— И к-как это? — глаза Гарри, кажется, становились всё больше.

Северус слегка наклонился, наблюдая, как восхитительный влажный рот перед ним слегка задрожал:

— Если уж я должен буду изображать вашего любовника, полагаю, было бы вполне справедливо, чтобы я воспользовался некоторыми... преимуществами этой роли. Вам так не кажется?

На лице Поттера попеременно отразилась целая гамма чувств.

— Говоря «воспользоваться преимуществами», — пробормотал Гарри, покраснев ещё больше, — вы имеете в виду…

Северус не дал ему продолжить: взяв его за подбородок, он уверенно накрыл рот Гарри своим.

Сперва это было просто прикосновение губ: мягкое настойчивое давление со стороны Северуса и неуверенная дрожь со стороны Гарри. Но почти сразу же Гарри сдался и с тихим стоном разомкнул губы, приглашая продолжить исследование его рта. Снейп с радостью послушался.

Первый поцелуй как-то сам собой перешёл во второй; стонов и вздохов становилось всё больше. Гарри давно обвил Северуса руками и одобрительно замычал, когда тот снял его мантию, расстегнул рубашку и, наконец, задрал футболку, чтобы без помех заскользить ладонями по гладкой коже. Снейп быстро выяснил, что румянец Поттера действительно спускался ниже шеи, окрашивая его плечи и даже часть груди, как раз между тёмно-розовыми сосками. Очарованный этим зрелищем, Мастер зелий тут же проложил влажную дорожку из поцелуев от шеи Поттера по обеим острым ключицам, к одному, а затем и второму мгновенно подобравшемуся соску. Гарри лишь выгибался и прерывисто всхлипывал от прикосновений дразнящего языка.

Довольный такой реакцией, Северус запустил пальцы в непослушные чёрные волосы и притянул Поттера ближе, снова обратив всё внимание на его мягкие губы. Гарри (О, этот послушный язычок! Этот жаждущий жаркий рот!) раскрывался и подавался навстречу с восхитительной покорностью.

Северус усадил Гарри к себе на колени и они слаженно избавились от футболки Поттера. Мастер зелий с удовольствием оглаживал подтянутое, в меру мускулистое, тело: редкие тёмные волоски, отчётливо прорисованные мышцы, гладкие плечи, немного выступающие позвонки, удивительно нежную кожу на пояснице…

Опустив руку ниже, Снейп сжал упругую ягодицу, одобрительно заурчав, когда Гарри рефлекторно вскинул бёдра ему навстречу. Другой ладонью Мастер зелий погладил поясницу Поттера и скользнул под резинку его штанов, пройдясь пальцами по чувствительному месту как раз над ложбинкой.

— П-подожди, — выдохнул Гарри.

Северус в ответ прикусил мочку его уха и ласкал её языком до тех пор, пока Гарри не начал стонать и извиваться.

— С чего бы это? — мурлыкнул он, награждая шею Поттера прикосновениями губ вперемешку с лёгкими укусами. — Разве всё это не входит в мои прямые обязанности, согласно нашему уговору?

— Нет! — отчаянно вскрикнул Гарри, отползая назад. — То есть, Северус… не так...

Поттер съехал на пол, попутно свалив и несколько подушек. Сейчас он выглядел совершенно растрёпанным и смятённым, во всех смыслах. Его волосы были всклокочены раз в десять сильнее, чем обычно, очки почти слетели, а торс украшали щедрые отметины засосов и укусов Северуса. Кроме того, пока Гарри пытался восстановить дыхание и прийти в себя, Мастер зелий отлично рассмотрел его эрекцию, отчаянно оттопыривающую низко посаженные брюки.

— Всего минуту назад мне казалось, что происходящее вам вполне нравится, — сухо сказал Снейп и прикрыл глаза, чтобы переждать, пока немного стихнет пульсирование в его собственном возбуждённом члене.

— Дело не в этом! — поспешно ответил Гарри. — Просто…

Он вздохнул и уселся на пятки, чуть запрокинув голову, чтобы смотреть Северусу в лицо.

Снейп поджал губы, стараясь не выдать, насколько ему нравился вид Гарри в этой позе.

— Я тебя хочу, — выпалил Поттер, заметно нервничая, — Северус, я очень тебя хочу, но… Я не хочу, чтобы это было вот так, в виде какой-то платы, или компенсации, или как там ещё ты это называешь, — он поправил очки и попытался немного пригладить волосы.

— Объясните, будьте любезны, — холодно потребовал Снейп, — вы мне обещали или не обещали…

— Всё исправить и компенсировать. Да, да, я знаю! Чёрт! — Гарри опустил голову и сделал несколько глубоких вздохов. — Дело в том, что это никогда не было… я хочу сказать… со Стивенсом, это было не совсем…

Поттер понурился и снова вздохнул. Затем он с отчаянием вскинул взгляд на Северуса:

— Я должен кое в чём признаться, прежде чем это зайдёт куда-то дальше. А после этого… я хочу, чтобы всё зашло дальше, но только если для тебя это будет значить то же, что и для меня.

Снейп выжидающе молчал, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я уже довольно давно думал, что мы могли бы попробовать... быть вместе, — тихо начал Гарри, — и, когда я приехал преподавать в Хогвартсе, мне показалось, что ты тоже можешь этого захотеть, если мы узнаем друг друга немного получше. Но к тебе нельзя было и подступиться; ты словно окружил себя стеной, сквозь которую мне было не пробиться. Никому было не пробиться. И я никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что ты по-прежнему видишь во мне всего лишь глупого ребёнка, — он нервно провёл рукой по волосам, — так что, та статья в «Придире» (кстати, я правда не думал, что всё зайдёт так далеко)... Я просто хотел таким образом дать тебе понять, что я… э-э-э… свободен для отношений.

От этих слов сердце Северуса забилось сильнее, но внешне он продолжил изображать невозмутимость. Так значит, то объявление предназначалось только для него? Безусловно глупый поступок в качестве стратегического шага, но вместе с тем... такой неожиданно приятный.

— Но ты даже не обратил на это внимания, — погрустнев, продолжил Гарри, — ни тогда, когда Луна напечатала саму заметку, ни после выхода всех остальных новостей. Я чувствовал себя полным болваном. А однажды Годфри с Невиллом заметили, как я потеряно брожу по замку… И тогда они предложили...

— ...И тогда Годфри вызвался вам помочь, изобразив пылкий романтический интерес, с которым вы сможете справиться только с моей помощью, — закончил за него Снейп, — и всей этой затеей вы рассчитывали пробудить во мне любые собственнические, романтические или эротические чувства, которые я теоретически мог к вам испытывать.

У Гарри отвисла челюсть:

— Так ты… Знал?!

Северус молча смотрел на него.

Гарри схватил одну из лежащих на полу диванных подушек и ударил ей Снейпа по ногам.

— Мерзавец! Ты всё время обо всём знал, и всё равно позволил мне думать, будто хочешь меня только в качестве какой-то там платы за свою помощь! Это что, должен был быть какой-то урок для меня? Мерлин, да как ты вообще мог допустить, чтобы я поверил, будто ты хочешь, чтобы я расплачивался с тобой… вот этим! — кипя от злости, он снова схватился за подушку.

— Сейчас же прекрати, — жёстко бросил Северус, выхватывая подушку у Поттера из рук и немедленно левитируя её (а также все остальные свои диванные подушки, во избежание) в другой конец комнаты, — ты позволил мне думать, что я понадобился тебе исключительно в качестве щита от нежелательного ухажёра, что ты поцеловал меня только для виду и из расчёта. Ты заставил меня решить, будто ты попросту меня использовал, будто ты бездумно играл с любыми чувствами, которые твои действия могли во мне вызвать. За это мне стоит потребовать, чтобы ты немедленно убирался из моих комнат и больше никогда не смел ко мне приближаться, за исключением сугубо рабочих вопросов.

Гарри побледнел.

— Я совсем всё испортил, да? — пробормотал он. — Похоже, всё-таки это было идиотской идеей… — Покачнувшись на пятках, он неожиданно ловким движением поднялся на ноги. Подняв с пола свою футболку, он стоял и комкал её перед собой, словно это неким волшебным образом защищало его от возможных резких слов.

— Почему бы просто не спросить напрямую, вместо того, чтобы задействовать магическую прессу и замысловатую схему с участием нашего местного мистера Очарование? — хмыкнул Северус.

— Я же только что объяснил, почему я не…

— Почему бы, — медленно повторил Северус, — не спросить. Напрямую.

Несколько мгновений Гарри просто смотрел на него во все глаза. Потом он быстро кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и осторожно присел на диван рядом со Снейпом.

— Это прозвучит совершенно по-идиотски, — внезапно охрипшим голосом предупредил Поттер, положив на колени комок из своей футболки, — я знаю, что ты видишь во мне только коллегу или бывшего ученика, с которым, к сожалению, приходится общаться. Ну или что-то в этом роде. Но я просто не могу перестать о тебе думать. Я даже не могу ходить на свидания с кем-то другим, потому что всё, о чём я в это время думаю — что они не ты. За последний год мы с тобой почти подружились, но я… хочу большего. Я хочу… — Гарри прерывисто втянул воздух, — как думаешь, есть хоть какая-то вероятность, что ты сможешь думать обо мне как-то... похоже? Ну хотя бы немного?

Северус оборвал эту нервную тираду уверенным собственническим поцелуем; они даже столкнулись носами, пока не нашли единственно правильный угол. Когда Гарри обнял его за шею, Северус аккуратно потянул их назад и вниз; так, чтобы Поттер оказался лежащим прямо под ним. Переплетясь руками и ногами, оба волшебника порывисто скользили ладонями по телам друг друга.

— Погоди, — вдруг выдохнул Гарри между поцелуями.

— А теперь-то что? — недовольно буркнул Северус, с трудом оторвавшись от вылизывания аккуратного нежно-розового уха.

— Я… тогда, за ужином, я говорил серьёзно. Я не ищу просто секса. Мне нужно большее, — его глаза тревожно всматривались в лицо Северуса, пытаясь предугадать его реакцию.

Мастер зелий недобро усмехнулся:

— Часть твоего гениального плана заключалась в том, чтобы вызвать у меня ревность и собственнические чувства, не так ли?

— Д-да… Немного, — Гарри выглядел огорчённым.

— Так вот, тебе это удалось, — вкрадчиво промурлыкал Северус, — я тоже не ищу просто секса, Гарри. Я официально прекращаю всю эту чушь и объявляю тебя моим. И, если у тебя когда-нибудь возникнут сомнения насчёт моего к тебе отношения, не пытайся меня спровоцировать, целуясь с другими мужчинами. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы от них осталась лишь горстка пепла.

— Э-э… Ты же это не всерьёз? — мечтательная дымка, появившаяся во взгляде Гарри при первых словах, после последней фразы сменилась лёгким испугом, смешанным с явным возбуждением.

— Хочешь проверить? — опасным тоном поинтересовался Северус.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Гарри, облизнув губы. Он почти бессознательно дёрнул бёдрами, прижимаясь напряжённым членом к ноге Снейпа, — я просто хочу, чтобы у нас всё получилось.

— Что ж, тогда посоветую в будущем использовать со мной откровенность и прямоту. В конце концов, ты уже мог убедиться, что тебе может принести прямой подход, — усмехнулся Северус, огладив Поттера по плечам, бокам и спине, а затем подразнив сквозь ткань его увлажнившийся орган.

— Прямой подход… — бездумно повторил Гарри и его глаза снова заволокло дымкой, — прямо-ой... это... О-ох! Замеча-ательно... — он всхлипнул, когда Северус ловко расстегнул его брюки и обхватил пальцами шелковистую твёрдость.

— Раз уж мы оба настолько прямые и откровенные, — низким голосом продолжил Снейп, — как насчёт того, чтобы перебраться для продолжения в мою спальню?

Поттер только кивнул и быстро встал, чуть не запутавшись в своих свалившихся до лодыжек штанинах, пока Северус их не подтянул. Продвижение в спальню задержалось из-за ещё одного поцелуя.

— А потом, — заметил Снейп, нежно обхватив лицо Гарри ладонями и покрывая лёгкими поцелуями его лоб, щёки и прикрытые веки, — у меня будет небольшой разговор с Годфри Стивенсом насчёт того первого поцелуя. Неважно, какая стратегия его вызвала, я не люблю, когда трогают что-то моё.

Северус уже направился в спальню, расстёгивая по пути пуговицы, когда у него спиной раздалось встревоженное топтание и сопение.

— Северус? — обеспокоенно позвал Гарри, — ты же не собираешься превращать Годфри в кучку пепла, правда? Ты же знаешь, что он просто хотел помочь, да? Северус??

~Fin~


End file.
